My True Romeo
by goldangel123
Summary: What's wrong with me? It's like when I can have you, I don't want you, and when I want you I cannot have you. Long summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Long Summary- **_Bella a normal high school student had a perfect life, which included friends, late night parties…..Jason and Edward. These were the two people most important to her. Life takes an unexpected turn and Bella is stuck between her love and her life. What will she choose?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N (Yamini): **Hey guys, this is me Yamini, n I am writing another story, well it is not actually my story my sister **Suhasni (BellaTheAngel) **is co-writing with me. Hope this story is better than my previous one (A run away Bride) I'll still be continuing it, and it will finish about 8-9 chapters. Review! This story!

**A/N (Suhasni):** I wanted to say pretty much what my sis has written….As for my older story, I may discontinue it, and I may not, it all depends on your reviews….so Review! For this story as well as SSLIF

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Bella Swan's life was much like this quote:

"Life, I realize, was much like a song. In the beginning there is mystery, in the end there is confirmation, but it's in the middle where all the emotion resides to make the whole thing worthwhile."  
— Nicholas Sparks (The Last Song)

**Bella POV**

I had never thought about 'Love'. It never held any importance in my life; I didn't know that a day would come when love would be my life.

Now I was in a dilemma, I had to choose between two people I love with my heart and soul. Believe me the choice was much more difficult than choosing between a Chanel bag and a Burberry perfume.


	2. Chapter 1 Introductions

_**Chapter 1- Introductions**_

**Bella POV**

**

* * *

**

"Ring…ring…" my alarm went off, I woke up and stretched myself. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, like I would do on any ordinary day, but this day wasn't ordinary at all, from this day I would be starting my last year at high school.

I brushed my hair, and took a long, hot shower. After I wrapped myself up in my towel, I rummaged through my closet, trying to choose what to wear today. I finally decided on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a grey crop top and my grey high-heeled boots **(Pic in profile)**. I blow-dried my hair, and straightened them.

* * *

I went downstairs and saw my mother and father sitting, and having breakfast.

"Morning, dad" I said and kissed him on his cheek, and did the same to mom.

"Morning, dear" they said in unison.

I was having my pancakes, when I heard a car honk outside our house. _Time to go_, I thought, and chugged down the remains of my pancake with milk. I grabbed my jacket and bolted for the door.

"Hey, guys" I said and hugged them all, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward.

"Hey to you too Bells" everyone said.

"Let's go" I said and hopped in, beside Edward in the passenger seat. We reached college in about half an hour. I got out of the car, and looked at the familiar pale yellow colored building.

* * *

I was greeted by many old friends, and one of them was Jake, my ex.

"Hey, Jake" I said, and smiled at him. He just nodded at me and then got back to snogging his girlfriend. Gross!

We went to our respective classes, my first lesson was Eng. Lit, and Edward had the same so we went together.

As usual I sat with him and we both chatted till the teacher came in. After a few minutes of day-dreaming, I decided to concentrate on the lecture going on, and of course, that was pretty much impossible. I started to get sleepy, and my eyes drooped.

"Bella" he nudged me. I looked up at him and then down at the table, being the perfect student, he had taken all the notes.

"What is the need for me to get up, when you are doing all the work?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled and said, "Bella, I am damn sure you are going to fail this semester" I smacked his arm.

"Is there something that you want to share with us, Miss Swan?" Prof. Peterson said.

I groaned internally, "No Professor" I mumbled. He shook his head and got back to his lecture.

"You are going to fail, Bella" he said stressing on 'are', and I glared at him, there was no effect on him and he just simply laughed.

The bell rang, signaling an end to this period. I had thought that this year would be fun, but no, same old boring days.

* * *

My second lesson was Biology with Alice. She talked all the way long, about her recent date with Jasper.

"Bella and you know….. are you even listening to me?" she asked me.

"No hh, what?" I asked her, I had been day-dreaming again. Ughh!

"Well, whatever have you seen the new guy? He is so cute! Do you like him? I mean he is damn handsome!" she said.

"Ali, you already have a boyfriend as far as I know, and the answer to you other question is no, I haven't seen him" I said.

We entered the classroom, and talked about random things. As soon as the Prof. came in everybody grew silent, he was the strictest teacher I had ever seen in my whole life.

He told us to read about Prophase in plants, in our books on page no. 7. I read it and highlighted the main points. Biology was my favorite subject, so far.

After 2 more classes it was lunch. We went to 'our' table on which nobody dared to sits on.

* * *

"Heya Bella Luna, how was your day?" Emmett said, although one year elder to me, at heart he was still a child.

"Boring, Em" I said and continued fiddling with a slice of the pizza.

"Hey, are you all right? Edward asked me.

"Yes, just worried about mom" I said.

"Oh" he said. My mom had married Phil a year ago, and she got pregnant, but she had a miscarriage, her whole life fell apart. She hardly talked to anyone, and would just sit quietly in her room.

"I hope she gets over it, I know it's hard for her, but still I want her to be happy" I said and sighed. Edward wrapped his arms around me.

After that incident Phil asked me to go and live with Charlie, in Boston. Charlie was a famous businessman of Boston. I got admission in Excel High **(fictional school) **one of the most reputed school. Our neighbors were the Cullens, and their kids went to the same school. They were Edward, his 'younger' sister Alice (she is just younger to him by five minutes, but he likes to call her his younger sister) and their eldest brother Emmett. They were the friends of the Hale twins, Rosalie and Jasper. Now we all are the best of friends, specially me and Edward.

We even have couples in our group, Rosalie is dating Emmett, and Alice is dating Jasper. Alice thinks me and Edward will make a perfect couple. I had rolled my eyes when she said that.

I never had such great friends in Phoenix except Agnes. She was the only friend I ever had there.

The rest of my classes went in a blur, and then came my last and favorite class, Dramatics. I and Edward were the only ones who had taken this in our group. Every Monday and Friday we had an extra-curricular class where we had to choose between Dramatics, Music and Art.

* * *

We both just made in time to our class. Miss Decruz our Drama teacher was already seated and looked as if she was in a bad mood. Exactly after five minutes, a boy entered our class, and Miss Decruz started yelling at him.

I couldn't stop staring at him; he was extremely handsome, maybe even more than Edward. He ran a hand through his soft looking, spiky blonde hair. He was wearing a blue skulled shirt and a black denim washed jeans, which looked nice on his pale skin. He was at least 6'1" and had a muscular body, obviously not like Emmett. He looked around and fixed his gaze at me, I was stunned. His eyes had a very different color it was a mix of dark blue and green, I just couldn't stop staring in his eyes, and he held my gaze.

"Are you even listening to Mr. Andrews?" Miss Decruz said. I blushed a deep red, and looked down at my book.

"I am sorry, ma'am" he said. He had a beautiful voice almost like silk, smooth and soft.

"You are excused for today, Mr. Andrews as it is your first day here, but from next time I wont tolerate this at all, got it?" she asked him, and he nodded his head. He looked back at me, while Miss Decruz rummaged for a spare copy of Romeo and Juliet for him. I saw almost every girl in the class staring at him. Whatever, these girls gave the same attention to Edward too, but this Mr. Andrews was... just different. 


End file.
